Trip
"Time Force Green!" Trip is Time Force Green of the Time Force Rangers and a native of the planet Xybria, thus making him the first non-Earth native Green Ranger. History Trip is the naive member of the team, since his society is one without secrets. As such, he is sometimes gullible, leading to negative consequences. Trip looks up to the other Rangers, but is a good Ranger in his own right. He is extremely skilled with technology, having created the Electro Booster weapon as well as their robotic owl, Circuit, whom he is very close to. Trip is also willing to stand up for what he believes is right, such as when he tried to protect a mutant named Notacon (who did not want to be evil) from being destroyed by Eric Myers just because Notacon was a mutant; Trip even put himself on the line to protect the poor mutant, and Eric deliberately missed the pair, sparing them. Trip is really trustworthy and friendly mainly to Katie (yellow Power Ranger) who is closest to him. Trip was in part responsible for Nadira's reform. He forced her to help a woman in labor, and the sight of the newborn made Nadira rethink her ways. Trip was sent back to the future by Wes, but accompanied the others back to the present to help him fight. He later returned with the other Time Force Rangers to battle the Mut-Orgs alongside the Wild Force Power Rangers. Legacy Of Power The Time Force Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Trip and the other Time Force Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Shattered Grid Timeline Based from Outpost One, the Time Force Rangers investigated a fracture in space time, caused by interference in the past, which endangered the entire multiverse. In an attempt to repair it, an explosion pierced the Megazord, resulting in the Green, Yellow and Blue Rangers being sucked into the fracture. Powers And Abilities Thanks to a green gem embedded in his forehead, he has the ability to read minds, pinpoint locations, and see the future in some instances (although this power should not be relied on, as it kicks in arbitrarily and without notice). Green Time Force Ranger Zords *Time Flyer 3 Arsenal *Chrono Morpher *Green Time Force Power *Chrono Blaster *Chrono Sabers *V-3 *Green Vector Cycle *Electro Booster *Time Jet Ranger Key The Time Force Green Ranger Key is Trip’s personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) who uses it to fight as the Green Time Force Ranger. Although it has not been used yet, it has been seen in the toyline. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers With Special Abilities